


The Muse

by j212829



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j212829/pseuds/j212829
Summary: Daniel is in a rock band and Jihoon is a big fan of him.





	The Muse

''Daniel''

''Daniel!''

''Yah, KANG DANIEL!''

Daniel snaps out of his thoughts as he carefully looked from where the loud voice is coming from. Yoon Jisung, the band manager of Rock One grabs his hair in frustration as Daniel eyes him guiltily.

''Jisung hyung! F*ck, I’m so sorry. We are we again?'' Daniel asks wearing his famous dog grin, hoping to get away with it.

From the other end of the table, Daniel could hear Ong's snickers and side eyes Minhyun and Sungwoon who were trying to keep their amusement.

Jisung sighs for about the 29th time during their 1 hour meeting. ''Kids, how many times to I have to remind you that we're in deep sh*t! I love you all like my own blood however, Ahn Jun-young will not see you like that, he is...''

''Yes hyung, yes hyung I get it!'' Daniel cuts in or else he knows how long Jisung could go on and on about how much he cares for the band. Although Daniel is very much thankful to that.

Ong walks to where Jisung is sitting and starts patting his shoulders. ''Hyung, Daniel just needs to find his inspiration soon and everything will be alright.''

''Yes hyung, don't stress yourself. Besides, this is the only time we haven't released an album in more than two years.'' Sungwoon chimes in.

''But, President Ahn Jun-young has been nagging me non-stop and you all fucking know that…''

Minhyun also walk towards Jisung to give him a hug. ''Aww! Hyung is having a hard time because of us. How about we just drink our worries away? We're in a very suburb area. I doubt anybody could recognize us. We could get wasted all we want!''

Daniel smiles thankfully to his bandmates for helping him out. They are truly like his own brothers. Jisung scouted them separately but they instantly clicked as a band. Everyone is equally talented and they all match whether in music or in their personalities.

"Alright, you f*ckers lets drink but let’s not get wasted we need to get moving by dawn or else we'll be late to your next appointment. Jisung gives in as he started walking out of the room with Minhyun, Ong and Sungwoon following behind him.

"F*ck, I'm so f*cked" Daniel cursed to himself as he tries to think about what probably was the reason why his fountain of lyrics inside his head seemed to have disappeared out of the blue. Daniel weaved his fingers on his hair, imagining the girls he used to fuck, but still no lyrics pop out of his head. “Damn,” He hissed. _Maybe I should find a girl I could tie the knot with…_

The walk towards their tour bus is dreadfully unhurried. He does not want to face his bandmates yet. He felt guilty, and he felt bad for letting them down. He already suggested that maybe it is time for Rock One to take in a lyricist, but the idea is rejected unanimously. He tried doodling too, but they all gave him a what-the-fuck-is-this-shit look when they read the crap of a lyric he showed them. _Those old hags._

As Daniel closes in with where their tour bus in parked he noticed a petite girl with a very short hair in a pink oversized sweater standing near their tour bus.

_Tssk, a saesang even her_ e? Daniel is about to head on to their security when he heard a deep voice.

"Ohh, its Minhyun!" Exclaims the one in a pink sweater.

_That was definitely a man's voice, which explains his wide shoulders._ Daniel walks closely to the man in pink, the plans of going straight to the bus is now gone. Watching this pink man seems fun. "This feels like stalking." Daniel laughs to himself as he strolls to the main in pink. When he is right behind him, he asked the man what he is doing.

"I accidentally came across Rock One" The man in pink replied without looking at Daniel.

_Does he like Minhyun that much_? Daniel thought feeling offended that the man didn't even spare him a glance.

"So, you like Minhyun?" Daniel asked curiously

"I like them all except Daniel" The pink man stated making Daniel flinch.

_All, except me? Am I that unlikeable_? Daniel ponders. _Maybe I need to be funny like Ong, be flirty like Sungwoon, or be tidy like Minhyun?_

Unable to control himself, Daniel questions the man in pink who still have not even looked at him.

"Why not Daniel? He's not good looking?"

"No."

"He plays bad?"

"Of course not!"

"He has a bad attitude?"

"I doubt it."

"Is he…" Daniel pauses as the man in pink sighs in exasperation.

"Look.” The man in pink says as he slowly turns towards Daniel, “I do not like him because I love him! I even have his name tattooed on my…", then he stops talking.

Daniel laughs loudly as he saw the man’s eyes turned big and round upon seeing him. It has been a long time since something amused him. He is being anxious about something as trivial as a man not liking him and it turns out, he loves him?

“So where is this tattoo you’re talking about?” Daniel probes. He eyes suddenly focuses on the hints of ink showing at the neckline of man’s sweater.

He looks at the man’s eyes searching for confirmation of something he did not know of. Daniel cannot help but be enthralled as if watching stars in the universe in this man’s eyes. The man in pink nods making him snapped out of his thoughts. His hands as if possessed started to trace the neckline of the pink sweater this man is wearing.

Daniel slowly tugged his clothing and he saw his name finely scripted in the man’s shoulder up to his collarbone. His fingers intriguingly traces the letters of his name making the man gasped.

_How nice would it be to feel this against my lips?_ “F*ck” Daniel hissed as he abruptly separate himself from the man pushing him slightly. However, the man slightly taken aback and fall on the ground.

_F*ck, what am I doing?_ Daniel who is surprised by his own actions, warily approaches the man to help him.

The man stares at him with hurt in his eyes, making Daniel felt even more ashamed of his actions. “F*ck, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…”

“HOONIE!”

Daniel looked at the person who just yelled while running towards the man on the ground to help him up and dragged the man in pink he called Hoonie away from him.

 

 


End file.
